This invention relates to a tape run control device for an auto-reverse type tape recorder for use with cassettes having a side A and side B.
FIG. 1 shows a general arrangement of operation buttons of a conventional auto-reverse type tape recorder. In this arrangement, FF (fast forward), FWD (forward playback or recording), REV (reverse playback or recording) and REW (rewinding) operation buttons are provided to designate the direction in which a magnetic tape runs at a slow speed (recording/playback speed) or a fast speed. In the operation system, when a desired music program recorded on the cassette tape is to be reproduced, it is necessary to check the direction in which the cassette is loaded, i.e., on which side (side A or side B) the cassette is set upward. In other words, it is impossible to directly designate the side A playback mode or the side B playback mode. It is necessary therefore to designate the tape run direction in accordance with the cassette loading direction. When recording is performed, it is also necessary to check the cassette loading direction.